iBecome A Bad Boy
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Freddie realizes Carly always falls for the bad boys. So he decides to become one to impress her. But instead of getting Carly, he gets a girl just as bad as his new attitude...Sam!
1. Chapter 1

Carly was the nicest, sweetest, most caring person I'd ever met. Which is why I was confused on why she was attracted to bad boys. Take Griffin. He was the baddest guy we ever met. Except for the fact he collected Pee-Wee Babies but nobody's perfect. Anyway, I was the farthest thing from a bad boy. My mom would _die _if I got just a washable tattoo.So I figured if I became a leather jacket-wearing, trash-talking, rule-breaking bad boy, Carly would go out with me. But it didn't work out that way. Carly didn't fall for me. But someone else did. The baddest of the bad. I didn't even see it coming. Maybe I should start at the beginning...

* * *

After I came to the conclusion that Carly dug bad boys, I spent my entire weekend shopping for new clothes and practicing my attitude. My mom almost had a heart attack. When school started Monday I put on the leather jacket and strutted to the school.

Some people laughed and pointed at me. They were making comments on my new look. I shrugged it off and looked around for Carly. I saw her and Sam talking by their lockers. I took a deep breath, flipped up my collar, and walked over to them.

"S'up, ladies?" I asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Hi, Fred-whoa!" Carly said as she turned to look at me. I smiled as I stared at her, her mouth hanging open. Sam stared too.

"Yow, Freddork, what happened to you?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Nothin'" I replied, "Just releasing my...inner bad boy." I paused for effect. Sam curled her lips into a grin and laughed at me. I stopped leaning against the lockers and sneered at her. "It's not funny!" I yelled. She only laughed harder.

"What...are you...t-talking about?" she gasped between laughs, "You...you couldn't be a bad boy...even if you tried!"

"Oh shut your fat mouth, Puckett!" I shouted. Carly gasped and Sam stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked, a little surprised.

"I said I wanted you to shut your mouth!" I yelled, "I don't need your worthless comments!" The girls looked at each other with shocked faces. I clenched my teeth in anger.

"Wow, Freddie." Carly said quietly, "That...was a little mean." I felt my mouth grin.

"That's 'cause-" I popped my collar again. "-I'm a bad boy." I smiled at them with an arched eyebrow and turned away. I could picture the surprised looks they had in my mind. I kept reliving the moment again until I felt Gibby collide with me.

"Oops! Sorry, Freddie." he apologized. I was about to tell him it was alright when I realized this as a chance to show off my new attitude.

"Sorry don't cut it!" I shouted in his face, and his eyes opened wide, "Get out of here!"

"Huh?" he squeaked.

"You heard me! Scram!" I shoved him and he ran off screaming. The kids in the hall stared at me, their mouths agape. "What're you lookin' at?!" I yelled and they turned away quickly. I smiled and glanced over at Sam and Carly. They were shaking their heads. I strutted past them for my next class and clicked my tongue as I winked. I listened to them after I walked away.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly said, "What happened to him?!"

"I dunno..." Sam said. Her voice had a daydream-y tone to it. I smiled. My plan was working out well.


	2. Chapter 2

The plan wasn't working as fast as I wanted it to but I knew I had to be patient. I was mean and nasty all the time. I apologized to Gibby, though, and explained why I was being so mean.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Freddie." he said. I knotted my brow in confusion.

"Why not?" I snapped, and he cowered, "Sorry."

"S'okay." he said, regaining himself, "I mean, Carly liked Griffin for who he was. He didn't change. You're changing." I gave him a confused look. "She liked you as you before." he continued.

"So?" I asked.

"_So_, you may not end up getting Carly. You may end up getting someone...else." With that he walked off. I rolled my eyes as I thought _Yeah, okay, Gib._

Later that day Sam came running up to me, a sly look in her eye.

"Hey, Freddie." she said, gazing at me rather dreamily.

"S'up?" I said, pretending not to be interested.

"You know how you have this new bad attitude?" she asked. I snorted.

"Uh, yeah!" I said, trying to make it sound like I was calling her stupid. I didn't want to but I had to be convincing with my new attitude.

"Well, I was thinking..." she said, "Howza 'bout we do something...bad?" I eyed her suspiciously. She was asking me to do something bad? I wondered just what she was planning to do.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like..." She smiled slyly. "Graffiti?" That was actually a good idea. Kind of extreme, but it as definitely something a badboy would do.

"When?"

"Tonight. Nine o' clock. Outside that old brick building by Groovy Smoothie. Be there, Benson." She walked away and I felt myself get excited. I was really being a bad boy.

* * *

All the eageress I had felt before was gone. As I stood outside the building I felt my stomach knotting up nervously. Sam and I were dressed in dark hoodies that hid our faces and bodies in the darkness. Sam had brought spray cans and tossed one at me, which I caught in a shaky hand. Sam sprayed red and blue paint across the brick wall, turning it into a very beautiful picture. It would have been a lot prettier if it wasn't vandalism.

"You gonna spray, Benson?" she asked. I gulped, trying to look tough.

"Pfft. Yeah." I said. I bit my lip and lifted the spray can to the wall. I sprayed the green paint I had all over. It was actually...fun. It was fun to be bad. Sam and I kept spraying until Sam said, "'K, think that's enough." We stood back and admired our work. I felt a small adrenaline rush at the sight of our masterpiece.

"Good work, Benson." Sam complimented.

"You too, Puckett." I said.

"Well, later." she said and ran off to her house. I smiled. Boy, was I bad.

When I arrived home it was past my curfew. I walked through the door and my mom was standing there, her face a deep puce.

"How _dare _you be late, Fredward Benson!" she shouted at me, "Where in the world have you been?!"

"Just hangin' with Sam." I answered, not saying exactly _what _I did while I was hanging with Sam.

"I _knew _it!" Mom yelled, "That Puckett girl is a nuisance! I forbid you to date her, Fredward!" I gaped at her. _Date?! _I thought.

"No way!" I yelled, "I'm not dating her!" Mom seemed to calm down a bit.

"Thank goodness!" she cried, holding her heart, "You terrified me a minute!" I pushed past her and ran to my room before she could scold me again.

Date! Where would she get the idea I'd ever date Samantha Puckett?! _"You may end up getting someone...else" _Gibby's words echoed in my ears. No way-Sam would never date me. But she did have that dreamy look in her eyes when she saw me...and she _did _offer graffiti as something bad I could do...

It was ridiculous. Totally ridiculous. But Gibby's words repeated in my head throughout the night. _"You may end up getting someone...else"..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long! I've been wrapped up in my Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge and had kind of given up on this. I almost deleted it a couple times but I didn't want to! So I wrote this chapter on a whim, so I wouldn't have to delete it 'cause I like it! If it's not good, that's why and I apologize! Also, someone used the bad boy/good boy comment in their review and I liked it so I used it. Is that okay?**

**Freddie's POV**

School was awesome the next day. Everyone thought I was really cool and the girls swooned whenever I walked by them. I acted like I didn't care but I have to say it _rocked_ being a bad boy!

But what kept gnawing at me was what Gibby had said. And the fact Sam asked me to hang out (sort of)…I knew I was ridiculous to think Sam liked me. Even if I was a bad boy now, I was still a good boy on the inside. Or, to Sam, still a nub on the inside. At least, the old Sam…oh, shut it, Freddie! She's the same Sam she's always been and she'll never change no matter how many times you do!

I saw Carly and Sam by their lockers again. I put on a bad boy smirk and walked over.

"Hey, ladies." I greeted. They turned around; Carly looked like she normally would have upon seeing me (much to my dismay) and Sam had a dreamy look in her eyes. It was the same look most of the girls were giving me now. But, no!_ She's probably just thinking about beef jerky_, I thought.

"Hi, Freddie." Carly said.

"Hi…" Sam said, her voice soft and dazed, like she was in some kind of trance. She didn't even give me a nickname. I kept thinking of how the other girls were treating me now. Every time I did I got frustrated with myself and tried to shrug it off.

"iCarly still on for tonight?" I asked. Carly looked confused.

"Why would you want to do iCarly?" she asked. _What? _I thought. iCarly was about the only thing I had that kept me connected to my friends. Without it, I didn't have anything.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because you're all 'bad boy', now." she answered, "I didn't think bad boys liked tech stuff." Oh. I was about to say I still wanted to do iCarly when an idea popped into my brain that would let me keep my bad boy image but still let me do iCarly.

"I don't." I said, "I want to be on camera. Let some other dork do the techie junk." Carly looked speechless at my words. Sam looked shocked too but there was a hint of a smile in her blue irises.

"Uh, o…okay…" Carly stammered, blinking a few times, "Alright…well…see you then…" She then walked off, leaving Sam and I alone. Sam smiled at me widely.

"Um, I'm glad you're doing the show, Freddie." she said.

"Yeah, whatev." I replied.

"Wanna…go to the Groovy Smoothie after school?" she asked. She was asking me out?! No way! No, she probably meant just as friends. Duh, what else could she possibly mean?

"Will Carly be there?" I asked. Her face fell and she looked almost disappointed.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." she said unhappily.

"I'll think about it." I said, and formed my hand like a gun and clicked my tongue, "Later." She looked happy again, if only for a moment. I walked off, thinking about her smile. No way.

* * *

At the Groovy Smoothie Sam and Carly were waiting for me at one table. They were talking about something in whispers but stopped abruptly as I approached. I wonder what they were talking about…?

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

Wow, Freddork was so cute nowadays. His new bad boy attitude was really helping his cool factor too. At first I was really surprised he was trying to be 'bad' and everything, but then it hit me. The _obvious _reason he was acting like this was because he was trying to get me! He knew he'd never have a chance otherwise (being so nubbish), so he got a new image to try and win me over! And you know what? It was working.

I didn't think he could pull it off when I saw him try at first. But then he yelled at me with all that feistiness and I thought _Whoa, Freddichino can get mean_. Then he blew off on Gibby and actually made the loser cry (sorry, Gib). I saw him in a whole new light after that. I decided to put him to the ultimate test. I asked him to do graffiti with me, and he said yes! That totally meant he wanted me!

I tried to ask him out on a date but he just asked if Carly would come too. He must be in denial about liking me. I can understand that.

I explained this to Carly before Freddie came to meet us. She didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure that's why he's being a bad boy now?" she asked.

"Why else would he be one?" I said, "If he wanted you he'd just stay a nice nub! No offense."

"None…taken…" Carls said, "Okay, I admit it makes sense but if he liked you why wouldn't he just come out and say it?"

"Because he's in denial!" I whisper-shouted at her, "We've always hated each other so of course he's not gonna come right out and say he's crushing on me!" Carly pondered that a minute. Then her face became bright and smiling.

"OMG, Freddie likes you!" she said excitedly. _Thank_ you! Now she gets it!

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do!" I said.

"Just ask him out!" she said, "If he likes you, he'll say yes!"

"But when I asked him here, he asked if you were coming!" I said, feeling the pang of sadness come back from earlier.

"You just said he won't come right out and say he likes you!" she said, "He's trying to disguise the date as a friendly outing so he doesn't look like he likes you!"

"You think?" I asked quietly.

"Yes!" Carls said, _not _quietly, "Look just-" I saw Freddie walk in out of the corner of my eye and nudged Carly.

"He's here!" I said, "Shh!" She quieted immediately. We slurped our smoothies casually. Freddie walked over to us. I hope he didn't notice us talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddie's POV**

I sat with the girls, ignoring the fact that they had been whispering. Well, not entirely. I decided not to bring it up, but it was still in my brain. What was it they were discussing that I couldn't hear about…?

"Hey, Freddie!" Carly said, perhaps a little too perkily.

"Hey." I said, trying to be bored. Sam gave me that look again, the one where she looks like she has a crush on me…_Oh, will you get that out of your head?! _I shouted at myself in thought.

"H-hi, F-Freddo…" Sam stuttered.

"Hey." I replied.

"I'll go get you a smoothie, Freddie." Carly said, standing up suddenly, "Blueberry Banana Blitz?"

"Whatever." I said nonchalantly. Carly cast a look at Sam and they smiled giddily. Hmm…

As Carly went to get me a smoothie, Sam started ruffling her hair like in those chick flicks. It was very…un-Sam. Like she was trying to impress some guy. _Like you? _the voice in my head asked.

_Shut up! _I yelled in thought. Man, I was starting to annoy myself…

"So, Fredward…" she said, "There's a great movie at the theater tomorrow. Wanna see it?"

"Um…" I said, "Will Ca-"

"No, Carly won't be there." Sam said, with her usual snappish tone. But it was almost jealous-sounding, which earned another short argument with my head-voice.

_She likes you._

Don't you have anything better to do?!

_No._

Ugh.

"So," Sam said, interrupting my inner dispute, "d'you think you can go?"

"Whatev." I said, and she apparently took that as a yes.

"Well, okay, see you at eight." she said, getting up to leave, "Tell Carly I needed to get home."

"You didn't pay for your smoothie!" I said, pointing at her cup.

"You're funny." she said, smirking. Then she was gone. Carly came back and handed me my smoothie, looking anxiously at Sam's empty seat.

"Uh, what happened?" she asked. I took a sip of smoothie.

"She said she had to go home for some reason." I said, "She invited me to go to the movies." Carly's anxious face lit up like there was a flashlight in her that was just flicked on.

"What'd you say?" she asked, intent upon my answer.

"I said 'whatev' and then she said she'd see me at eight and,"-I snapped my fingers-"was gone." Carly was smiling from ear to ear; she seemed to be debating something in her mind. Apparently she had decided yes to it, for she spoke.

"Freddie," she said, "We know why you've been doing this whole bad boy routine." I felt excited as my heart beat faster. Was that why Carly was grinning? Could it be true…?

"What do you think of it?" I asked, trying hard to keep the euphoria out of my voice.

"I think it's the best thing ever!" Carly exclaimed, "And I think Sam really likes it too." The extreme delight was bubbling over. Carly thought it was the _best thing ever_! She must like me back! It was the most wonderful thing ever in my teenage existence to happen! I couldn't resist; I leaned forward to plant my lips on hers.

It would've been the best kiss, had our lips actually met. As I leaned she stood, saying "Bye, Freddie, I gotta go see Sam!" and I fell face-first to the floor. I coughed and sat back in my seat. I grabbed the nearest napkin and wiped the dirt from my mouth. Wow, T-Bo really needed to get this floor cleaned.

But nothing could take away my joy. Carly liked me! Actually liked me! I bet Sam's behavior was just a joke since they knew the whole time. Sam probably _was _expecting Carly to turn up at the movies; they were probably gonna surprise me. Oh boy, can't wait 'til movie night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Freddie's POV**

I was pumped for the movies. I slicked my hair back like those dudes in _Grease_, donned a hot leather jacket, and wore a chain on my jeans pocket, a sloppy T-shirt, and leather boots. I really fit the description of a bad boy. Man, Carly was going to love me in this outfit!

I checked the clock: 7:41. I had time. I decided to pop in at Carly's to see if she was dressed to go to the movies, because I knew she was going to arrive to surprise me. It was obvious! After checking to make sure my mom couldn't see me in my leather, I snuck out. I quietly closed the door as not to alert her. Then I walked across the few feet to Carly's apartment. I was about to knock but bad boys don't knock. I threw the door open to see Spencer working on a sculpture that looked like a giant pair of scissors made of vegetables. Wow, he was odd.

"Hey, Spence." I greeted. He looked up from his veggie scissors.

"Hey, Freddie." he said, then, taking in my outfit, "Wow. So Carly wasn't lying." I smiled smugly to myself.

"Nope." I said, "I'm all bad boy." A big smile crossed Spencer's face. He walked over to me and said "Well, we all knew it'd happen. Congrats." He held his fist out, and we did a fist bump. It was nice to feel that Spencer knew all along Carly would fall for me. It was almost like a connection we had.

"I'm just glad you two are going to be a couple." he continued, "I mean, I knew it'd happen but it's still a little shocking."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, "She's never liked me before but now that she's seen the new me, I think she realizes what she's been missing out on." I raised my eyebrow slyly and Spencer nodded.

"Well, actually I think she always had a crush on you but never really knew it herself." he said. Wow! That really made me feel great!

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Spencer said, "It's so obvious how S-" He didn't finished because there was a loud crash. He whipped around to see cabbages falling off his sculpture. "Man!" he said, running at the falling veggies. Since his sculpture was falling apart, I took it as my cue to exit.

"See ya', Spence!" I said.

"Yeah, bye!" he said, grabbing the vegetables as they fell. I laughed and left. As I walked down to the lobby I remembered him muttering the 'S' sound before the sculpture collapsed. What was he going to say? Probably just 'she'. Yeah, he was going to say "It's so obvious how _she_…something something".

_How do you know he wasn't about to say 'Sam'? _the voice asked me. Ah, I didn't need it speaking to me right then!

_Keep your mouth shut! _I yelled at myself. When the stupid voice didn't reply, I let myself think about how the date would go over.

Lewbert yelled at me as I entered the lobby but I ignored him. As I stepped out into the fresh outside air, I checked my watch: 7:45. I walked over to the movie theater, checking to see if Sam or Carly was walking there nearby.

I arrived in front of the theater soon. Neither girl was there, so I waited to get my ticket since I didn't which movie Sam had said was good. As I waited I saw a blonde girl walking by the theater-Sam. She caught sight of me and grinned. She walked up to me and I noticed how good she looked. She was really pretty. Ugh, I wanted to bang my stupid head against the wall for thinking that so bad!

"Hey, Freducation." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"S'up?" I said.

"You up to see _The First Kiss_?" she asked. Wait, wasn't that the lame movie she and Carly were complaining about a year ago? It was so dumb! Why would she want to see it again?!

"I thought you said it was stupid, like every other chick flick?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is jank, but I thought, maybe…" she said, "We could talk or something instead." Talk? Oh! I bet she wanted to talk about how my and Carly's relationship was going to change. She probably was feeling bad because she thought we would abandon her. I'd just have to tell her she'd be included.

"Whatevs." I replied. We then went to buy our tickets. After we got them I asked Sam if she wanted popcorn. You know what? She said no! Sam turning food down?! Okay, I know she's acting different but, really, refusing food?!

I shrugged this odd occurrence off and we entered the theater. After a few previews, the movie started. Man, it was horrible! It was just giggly girls and dudes who just flipped their surfer hair and said "Yeah, totally."

"Hey, Freddork?" Sam said. Relieved I wouldn't have to watch anymore of that pointless trash, I turned to face her.

"Yeah?" I said. She shifted uncomfortably to face me.

"I wanted to…I just…you see…" she said. I knew what she was going to say.

"Sam, it'll be okay." I said, "Nothing's going to change badly. It'll change a little, but everything will be great for all of us." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Freddieo." she said. There was a silence.

"Why didn't you get any snacks?" I asked, changing the subject, "I thought you never passed food up."

"Not usually," she said, grinning, "but I couldn't do _this _with a mouth full of popcorn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Freddie's POV**

Sam leaned her face toward me and I felt our lips collide. I didn't move a muscle as she kissed me. She moved her arms around my neck. For some reason, I found the kiss nice. Like our first, only this time it was for the sake of kissing, not to 'get it over with'. I absentmindedly put my arms around her. She pulled me closer as we kissed. The kiss was great, greater than I expected. She pulled away from me but kept her arms around my neck.

"Now do you know why I didn't get popcorn?" she said, smiling. I gulped and nodded. She leaned back in, as did I, until I realized something.

Carly didn't like me. Sam did.

When they said they knew, they thought I was being a bad boy for Sam! Carly wasn't showing up to surprise me _ever_! The only girl that was there was Sam, who was kissing me and I was kissing her! Wait…I was kissing her back?!

I yanked myself from her quickly. Her arms were released from my neck but her hands stayed on my shoulders. There was a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No…I…we…" I stammered. Then I sprinted from my seat, out of the theater. I couldn't stay there. Sam liked me! And she thought I liked her! I liked Carly, not Sam!

I ran as fast as I could back home. I hurried into Bushwell Plaza and up to my apartment. When I entered, I flung the jacket off. In my room, I kicked the boots off and ripped the chain off my pants. How could I have been so stupid?! I was such an oblivious idiot! The voice in my head was right all along!

_Told you so, _the voice said.

_Leave me alone! _I yelled at it.

_Why so crabby? _it asked.

"Because Sam loves me, not Carly!" I shouted aloud.

_Don't act like that's not a good thing._

"What?" I asked, out loud again.

_You love Sam. You know you do._

"Yuck, no way! I love Carly!"

_You do?_

"Yes! Why do think I'm a bad boy now?!"

_Perhaps you became one subconsciously for Sam._

"Oh, yeah, right!"

The voice didn't reply. I grabbed a pillow and flung it against the wall. No way did I love Sam! I hated her! Well…no, I didn't hate Sam. But I didn't love her!

I fell onto my bed and groaned. I was exhausted from stress. Soon, my eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

"_Sam!" cries Carly. She is dressed in a white gown. Her hair is fluffed up with hairspray and blush is on her cheeks. An excited look passes over her face as Sam walks down the stairs._

_Sam is in a flowing white gown with frills on the end. Her sleeves glitter and a veil is perched on her blonde head. In her hand is a bouquet of purple tulips. Her face is ecstatic._

"_You're beautiful, Sam!" exclaims Carly as Sam walks up next to her._

"_Thanks," replies Sam, "but I feel sick." Carly laughs and pats her friend on the back._

"_It's normal to feel sick on your wedding day." she says. Sam smiles. A man bounds down the stairs behind Sam, his tux tight and his hair long. He looks from his sister, Carly, to Sam._

"_Congratulations, Sam." says Spencer._

"_Thanks, Spence." responds Sam, feeling her stomach, "Ugh, I feel nauseous." Spencer and Carly laugh, rubbing Sam's back reassuringly._

"_That's exactly how I felt on my wedding day," says Carly, "but as soon as I saw Gibby standing at the altar, all that went away."_

"_I hope that's what happens today." says Sam, laughing softly. The door to the apartment opens and Gibby comes in. He has no shirt, but the collar to one with a tie attached around his neck and dress pants._

"_You two look hot." he says to the two girls before him. Sam smiles thankfully and Carly giggles at her husband's flattery._

"_Ahem." a voice behind Gibby mutters. The pudgy Gibby turns formal and says, "Presenting the groom."_

_In walks Freddie, clad in black. His suit is silky black, his shirt is bright white, and his tie is black. Sam smiles infatuatedly as her fiancé walks in towards her. He takes her hands in his and grins at his beautiful wife-to-be._

"_You're gorgeous." he says. Sam smiles shyly, and turns to Carly._

"_I don't feel sick anymore." she says, and Carly laughs. The blonde turns her attention back to Freddie, who hasn't taken his eyes off her since entering._

"_Wait, isn't it a tradition that the groom and bride can't see each other until at the altar?" asks Spencer._

"_Since when does Sam follow rules?" says Freddie, and the five laugh. He and Sam grin at each other. Then they kiss._

* * *

I sat up suddenly in bed. I looked at my clock: ten o' clock.

That was the weirdest dream I ever had. Sam and I were about to get married! And what was up with Gibby and Carly being married?! _That _sent shudders up my spine. I didn't love Sam; why did I dream we were getting married?! Stupid bad boy routine. It messed my life up!

As I let out a large breath, I actually felt like I wanted that dream to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

How could I be such a moron?! Of course Freddie didn't like me! That bad boy junk was probably just to get to Carly. He must've remembered Griffin. Ugh, I hate myself for thinking he liked me! No one likes me like that! And no one ever will!

I got up from my theater seat, holding back tears. I heard a few people mumbling about what a rude boy Freddie was. As I walked out of the aisle, one lady said to me, "All men are scumbags, don't worry."

"Shut it, lady." I said. I didn't want random strangers' sympathy. I just wanted to get home.

I ran out of the theater, straight for home. I burst into my house and up to my room. When I got in I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. I took my pillow and flung it at the wall, pretending it was Freddie. I kept throwing it around until it got thrown out the window by accident. I looked down to see it had landed in a mud pile.

"Take that, Fredcrud!" I shouted, slamming my shutters closed. I saw my phone sitting on the dresser and dialed Carly's number.

"Hey, Sam!" she said gleefully, "How'd the date go?"

"Horrible!" I yelled, and I could practically see Carly cringing, "He ditched me, Carls!"

"What?" Carly said loudly, confusion in her voice, "He didn't...he what?"

"He up and left!" I yelled, "I hate that nub!" I felt tears rush down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I couldn't believe I was actually crying. I never cried unless I was really, really upset. I always told myself I'd never cry over a boy yet here I was, crying over the one boy I never expected to.

"Stay there, I'll come over." Carly said, and she hung up. I put the phone back in place and wiped my tears on my sleeve. I heard a car pull up in my driveway. Then I heard footsteps hurriedly coming up my staircase and Carly ran into my bedroom.

"You okay?" she asked, though she knew I wasn't.

"No." I choked out, sniffing. I walked over and sat on my bed.

"Tell me what happened." Carly said, sitting beside me. So I told her everything: how I kissed him, how he ran out, how I ran here. She looked very sad and upset as I explained everything. When I was done she shook her head.

"I don't believe it." she whispered, "Why would he become a bad boy if he didn't want to date you?"

"Remember Griffin?" I said, "He was a bad boy, so Freddie must've remembered that and wanted to use it to his advantage." Carly shook her head again.

"But…but Griffin was being Griffin!" she said, "Freddie's _not _being Freddie."

"Whatever, the point is he wasn't trying to get me!" I shouted, "But I thought he was so I kissed him and now he hates me!" I started sobbing uncontrollably again. Carls patted my shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you." she said, "It's just a big shock. He thought I liked him and we thought he liked you."

"Which he never will!" I sobbed, sniffling.

"Sam…" Carly said, "You don't know that. Who knows what the future holds?"

"Not me and Fredweird, that's for sure." I said, lying down with a pillow in my face. I cried into it for a long time. I didn't hear anyone else and looked up slowly to see if Carly was still there. She was. There was a depressed aura about her. Then her face became angry and she walked to my phone.

"Wha' ah you doin'?" I said as I gulped tears down.

"Calling Fredweird." she said, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She looked furious beyond words. I smiled. That's why she was my best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Freddie's POV**

I was lying in bed when I heard the phone ringing. I got up and snatched it, checking the Caller ID. It said PUCKETT, SAM. I felt a knot in my stomach. What was she going to say? I didn't want to talk to her, in fear of what she'd say. But I also wanted to because I owed her that much. I wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, I decided against answering.

The answering machine beeped and I surprisingly heard Carly's voice. Also surprisingly, she sounded mad. I didn't think Carly knew how to get mad.

"I know you're home, Freddie!" she shouted, "And you better answer next time I call! Sam is sitting here crying all because of-" There was a shuffling noise in the background and I heard Sam scream "Don't say that!" Then Carly said in a strangled voice "Give-me-the-phone!" Soon the background noise was gone except for a groaning noise, most likely Sam.

"Sam is upset because of _you_, Freddie! You better have a good explanation when I call back or I'll…um, I'll…"

"Drag you here by your geeky ears!" Sam shouted in the background.

"Yeah!" Carly said, "Drag you by your…'geeky ears'?"

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. I heard Carly moan and there was a _beep_, the message ending. The whole message was kind of funny, but right then wasn't the time for laughs.

Sam was crying? I never expected her to do that; she was always so strong and good at hiding her feelings. It panged me to think it was me who made that mask crumble and show how vulnerable she could be.

The phone rang again and the same Caller ID was there. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"How _could _you, Freddie?!" Carly screeched so loudly, I pulled the phone away so her voice wouldn't hurt my ears, "How could you hurt Sam like this?!"

"I didn't mean to." I said, putting the phone back to my head, "I didn't know she liked me."

"You didn't have to run out on her though!" she yelled, "You could've talked it over there instead of running away!"

"What was I supposed to say?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she yelled, "Anything but ditching her!" Hearing this made me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I said, "What can I do?"

"I don't think there's anything you could do." Carly said, "Bye, _Freddork_." There was a _click_ and her voice disappeared. She called me Freddork? Wow, she must've been really angry.

I felt terrible. I tried to call back dozens of times but all I got was an answering machine. It was probably the worst moment of my life right then. Why'd I run away from Sam? I was such a jerk! I would never forgive myself for hurting Sam like that, not even if she forgave me. I just _had_ to run away! I clicked the radio on in hopes some music would soothe me.

"_If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this one that tell the whole world just what a jerk you were!_" sang Carrie Underwood. I hastily changed the stations.

"_Caught in a bad romance!_" sang Lady GaGa. Annoyed, I changed stations again.

"_Love is a battlefield!_" sang Pat Benatar. I clicked the radio off angrily. Oi, today was not my day.

I plopped down on my bed, dreading school the next day.

**The songs used are _Songs Like This _by Carrie Underwood, _Bad Romance _by Lady GaGa, and _Love is a Battlefield _by Pat Benatar. I recommend you listen to Carrie's, because I absolutely adore it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Freddie's POV**

In the morning, I dressed in my black-and-red polo with the 58 on the chest, shorts, and sneakers: my normal ensemble. I was done with the bad boy stuff. It was too much pressure and it hurt my best friend. I didn't want to see another leather jacket in my life…_ever_.

I knocked on Carly's door in hopes I could walk to school with the two girls. Spencer answered, looking gloomy, which was very unusual for someone as animated as him.

"Hey, Spencer." I said, "Carly here?"

"No." he said, "Carly spent the night at Sam's." Whoa, that was really weird. Carly never spent the night at Sam's house; Sam always spent the night at Carly's.

"Why?" I asked.

"She said she didn't want to see you this morning." Spencer said. Ouch. Oh well, I deserved it.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I said, "Everything got so mixed up and-"

"It's okay, Freddie." he said, "I understand. But I don't really need the apology." I knew what he meant; I had to go see Sam. I didn't want to see her, but I couldn't blow her off.

"Okay." I said, walking away, "Thanks."

"Goodbye." his voice said and I heard the door close.

At school I ran to my locker. I hurriedly put my books away and then ran to the girls' lockers. There they were, talking to each other, sad looks on their faces. I took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hi." I said, smiling warily. They turned to me and their faces became hard as stone. Carly still looked angry.

"Hello." she said curtly, and then to Sam she whispered, "I'll just go…" Sam nodded. Carly flashed me another angered look and left. Sam shuffled her feet nervously.

"Hi." I said again.

"Hi." she said. There was a painful silence. We averted our eyes from each other.

"Sam, I feel awful." I said suddenly, "I didn't mean to run out like that. I wasn't thinking. I was just…shocked that you kissed me. I never expected that to happen." She didn't look up at me or reply; she just kept staring at her feet.

"Sam, I'm sorry." I said when she didn't respond.

"Sorry isn't always enough." she said, her head popping up, "You hurt me. I get that you didn't do the bad boy stuff for me, but you could've explained that instead of leaving me." Then she started to walk away, her face becoming red.

"Sam." I said, laying a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She reeled around and shoved me. I was so surprised I fell over. I stared up at her and her blue eyes were angry and hurt.

"Leave me be, Freddie." she said in a demanding tone, "Don't talk to me."

"Sam, please." I said, standing up.

"No!" she shouted, "I'm not ready to make nice! I'm still made as-oh, great! You got me quoting Dixie Chicks! Look, Freddie: I want you to go away." She then walked off angrily. Her feet stamped at the ground so loudly I could hear her all the way down the hall.

"Should've listened to me." I heard Gibby say. I turned around to see him staring at the way Sam had gone.

"Yeah, I should've." I said, not wanting to admit it, "I hate myself."

"I know why." Gibby said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're in love with her." he said. I was speechless; Gibby was discussing something like this with me? How could he know? I was _so _not in love with Sam!

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

"Come on, Freddie. Why else would you be so upset at her being hurt? You're hurting because she is." Gibby said.

"That's because she's my friend." I said.

"Is it?" he asked. Then he walked off. Gibby could be so strange at times…me in love with Sam…I was only upset because I had hurt my friend…weird Gibby…

But he was right the first time. Could he be right a second time?

**I know it's a little weird how Sam quoted Dixie Chicks but their song, _Not Ready To Make Nice_, is another of my favorites and the line fit so perfectly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Freddie's POV**

All day whenever I saw Sam I tried to get her attention but she just ignored me and walked away. I knew she had a right to be mad but I hated her blowing me off! I was truly sorry and all I wanted to do was make her feel better.

I figured I'd be able to talk to her at lunch but she wasn't there. Carly was though. I sat next to my brunette friend.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." she said. Her voice wasn't angry anymore; it was only glum. It made me feel even worse to see her glum. It made me even glummer to see Sam so glum. Okay, I think I ought to stop saying glum.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Bathroom." she replied, "She wasn't hungry." Now _that _felt like a blow to my stomach. Sam felt so glu-er, _upset _that she wasn't even hungry. I really hated myself.

"Do you know which bathroom she went into?" I asked.

"The one by the library." Carly answered, "Why?" I got up from the table and started running towards the cafeteria exit. "Why?!" Carly screamed.

"I need to talk to her!" I shouted as I flew the door open. I ran as fast as possible down the hall. I had to get to the bathroom before Sam left it. I knew cornering her wouldn't help her mood but I needed to talk to her. I refused to leave her in such a state.

I saw the library up ahead. I ran by the doorway and looked frantically for a girls' bathroom. I saw one a foot away. I ran towards it and shouted "Sam?!"

"Shhh!" a group of people in the library said.

"Sorry!" I whispered in their direction. Then I walked closer to the door and said, in a normal voice, "Sam?"

There was no answer. I wasn't sure if she was ignoring me or just didn't hear me. I had to fight the urge to run in there and look for her; it _was _a girls' bathroom, of course. I stood by the door, waiting for Sam to come out. I saw a few girls come out but none of them had that coiled blonde hair, those sparkling blue eyes, that warm smile…I didn't tell myself to shut up then.

Soon I heard a sniffing noise and turned my full attention on the door. It opened to reveal Sam, wiping her eyes. When she saw me her face became hard.

"I told you to leave me alone." she said, trying to sound strong but her voice cracked.

"I can't just let you go like that." I said. She tried to push past me but I moved in her way.

"Go away." she said, trying to get away by my other side but I moved again.

"No." I said.

"Go away!" she screeched. There was a shushing noise from the library again. Sam wasn't apologizing though. Again she tried to push past me put I took her arms.

"Fredbag, can't you just leave me be?" she said, the tears coming again.

"Sam, I hate seeing you like this!" I said, "I hate myself for making you feel this way! Just let me talk."

"No." she said, knocking me out of the way. I stumbled as she marched off.

"Sam, stop!" I yelled, earning another shush from the bookworms in the library.

"Why are you bugging me?!" she shouted, and there were more shushes.

"Because…because…" I stuttered. Because I wanted her to feel better. Because I wanted her to forgive me. Because I hated having our friendship torn apart. All these reasons came to mind but when I tried to say them my mouth wouldn't let me. They just didn't feel like the right words.

"Bye." she said, turning her back on me. I stood there, unmoving, as I watched her pass. The heartache at seeing my best friend mad at me was too much. Suddenly, four words passed through my lips.

"Because I love you!" I shouted. There was a long quiet. No shushes came from the library. Sam had stopped in mid walk. Her figure stayed as still as if she were a statue. Then she twisted around slowly. When her eyes met mine, I saw how wide and shocked they were. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Wh…what?" she said quietly.

"I…I…" I stammered, "I don't know…" Then the past days' events came into my mind: accepting Sam's graffiti offer, showing up for the date, letting her kiss me, the dream…all subtle reasons that equaled one big picture. I was an idiot for not seeing what was in front of me: I loved Sam. Wow, Gibby's smarter than he looks.

"You…love me?" she said.

"Yes." I said, "I…I do."

"But I thought…the bad boy thing-" she said.

"That was for Carly." I said, "But…I think I _do_ love _you_. I just…I never knew." We stayed quiet again for a long time. Then Sam grinned and ran at me. I held my arms out and she jumped into them. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt her tears fall onto my polo collar. But they were happy tears.

I set her down and her smile was as large as I think it would ever be. She put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me into her. We kissed right there, in the school hallway. It was better than our first and our second. It wasn't to get it over with, nor was it a one-sided kiss. It was true and pure for we both loved each other. Words couldn't begin to describe how much in love I was with her then. When we pulled away we saw Carly and Gibby standing before us. Carly was smiling widely and Gibby had a half-smile that said "I knew it".

"Are…you guys…you know…?" Carly asked. Sam looked at me hopefully. I raised my hands to touch hers, and I interlocked our fingers.

"Are we?" I asked, for I knew she knew what Carly meant.

"I hope so." she said.

"Don't hope." I said, "Know." She bit her lip and smiled.

"I think I know." she whispered, kissing me again. When we pulled apart Carly looked happy beyond words. I noticed how close she and Gibby were and I remembered my dream. I knew how happy Sam and I were, and I wanted that dream to come true.

"You two should kiss." I said. Carly stopped smiling and a confused look passed over her face. Gibby looked confused too. They glanced at each other, then back at me.

"Huh?" Gibby asked.

"Let's just say certain dreams can come true." I said slyly, "Come on, don't you guys want to?" They looked at each other tentatively again. Then Carly grinned and pulled Gibby forward into a kiss. Gibby looked surprised but wasn't about to pull away. When they released the two looked at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"How do you know things like that, Freddie?" Carly asked, "How'd you know how good we'd be together?" I shrugged, remembering the dream vividly.

"A guess." I said. We all laughed. I looked back at Sam and she kissed me again. I saw Carly and Gibby kissing too. This was one of the best moments I think my life would ever endure.


	12. Epilogue

**I notice some people think it's weird how I made Carly and Gibby a couple. Well, I figure Carly deserves someone, since she doesn't deserve Freddie ;) And because I'm a psycho!!!! Hee hee, not really...**

_**EPILOGUE**_

_"Do you, Fredward Benson, take Samantha Puckett as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asks. Freddie looks to Sam, his brown eyes bright and jubilant. He cannot hold back the wide smile that is on his face._

_"I do." he says._

_"Do you, Samantha-" the pastor begins._

_"What he said." Sam interrupts. The pastor shrugs and says "I now pronounce you and husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sam takes Freddie's hands and pulls him into her. Freddie does not protest, but merely kisses her back. There are cheers and merry sobs from the pews as they pull apart and run down the aisle. They reach the doors and fling them open to reveal the bright sunlight. Sam lifts her dress to reveal her Nikes and runs as fast as she can, dragging her new husband behind her. They reach their limousine and Sam throws her bouquet into the air. It lands into the hands of Spencer, who looks around excitedly to see if there are any single women nearby. Sam and Freddie laugh and they get into the limo._

_Sam goes straight for the cooler that holds her precious "after wedding ham". Freddie laughs as his wife munches on the meat. She punches his arm but he keeps smiling._

_"Still Sam." he says. She nods and puts another slice of ham in her mouth._

_"You better believe it, Fredwich." she says, swallowing. She smiles and they kiss quickly._

_"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sam says, "Yo, driver! Drinks?" The driver sighs and says "Next to the ham, Mrs. Benson." Sam digs in the cooler and pulls out two cups with a Blueberry Banana Blitz smoothie in them. She hands one to Freddie._

_"To us." Freddie says, raising up his cup, "To love. To…uh, to…"_

_"Bad boys?" Sam asks to which Freddie grins at the memory._

_"To bad boys." he says. They clink smoothies and slurp them down._


End file.
